


The under cursade

by Dagonn



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagonn/pseuds/Dagonn
Summary: I will put here every drabble I come up with that are (mostly) related to Undertopia or The Cursed Crusade. First 'chapter' Nick and Judy had a bad break up, now Judy try to get her fox back. (better summary inside) I know title is bad, I'll come up with something better later.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I’ll put here any small fics or drabble I come up with, they will most likely be related to Undertopia or The Cursed Crusade (TCC) and most of them will be sorta AU of my AUs… AUception. Some will be like this one (T) others will be NSFW (the hardest kind) for the later I will always warn people with a ‘M’ before the name of the ‘chapter’ but I’ll keep the rating T for most =)  
> Now sorry for those of you that waited for a new TCC or Undertopia chapter but I had this on my mind for quite some time and needed it out! I’m also trying to prove myself I can write something else than fights.
> 
> Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Zootopia nor the song I’m going to use for this one shot (I greatly recommend listening to the song when I give you the name), they belong to their respective owners, I’m just using them for my own and everybody else’s enjoyment, not to earn money (who would pay for that anyway?)...
> 
> After three months of dating Nick and Judy broke up. None of them exactly know why; tension and misunderstanding can have this impact on a couple. It's the annual karaoke party at the ZPD and Judy decides to try to get her fox back… Or at least to say goodbye properly.

**.**

**Here’s to us (edited 15/03/17)**

**.**

“For gods’ sake Dagon, stop talking about Judy,” growled Nick, a red fox clothed in a light blue polo and black pants.

The Komodo Dragon sitting next to him, wearing army fatigue pants and a bright red tank top, was his friend but sometimes he could become a pain in the ass when his one track mind was set on something… This time it was telling him how stupid Judy and him had been to break up.

“I just can't understand why you would break up with your morsel…” The huge reptile replied with a snap of his jaw - a sign of annoyance from him.

“Don’t call her like that…” Nick sighed; Dagon had always made a point of not learning mammal’s names so he didn’t take offence… “I wanted our relation to be public and she didn't.” He replied annoyed that his friend still hadn't got it… It was the third time he had told him and yet the scaled bastard faked not hearing. “She was afraid it would compromise our partnership at the ZPD…We had some words and...” He sighed once more.

“Still can't get it…” His friend said, guzzling down his third beer and making a motion with his clawed paw to the waitress to get some more drink.

“You know what? Let it go, I don't want to talk about it anymore.” McHorn had finished his song and was coming back to sit next to him. Out of all the officers, the rhino was one of the few not disturbed by Dagon, the other being Francine.

But right now, the female was with Judy, the bunny had been quite down this week… They had some words and Judy had taken them quite badly… The females were all trying to cheer her up, probably not knowing the reason of her distress.

“Nice singing, buddy.” Nick smiled at McHorn in hope to make Dagon forget about their current discussion.

The rhino nodded with a small smile and focused back on his drink. It was now Grizzoly’s turn to sing, of course, the polar bear choose a Purrsian song and started to sing.

.

.

Delgato, a huge lion with an ego just as huge, came to their table and sat with them.

“So, Dagon is it?” He started. Nick looked at the table he had come from, and surprised many officers looking at them.

_ Here goes another bet about the reptile… _ He though.

“Having a good time?” the Lion smiled. Dagon didn’t answer but looked at him in the eyes and slowly nodded.

_ He’s judging you, Delgato, don’t do anything stupid.  _

“How come you’re allowed in the 10-7?” He asked. The 10-7 was a private bar where only cops and firefighters were usually allowed.

“Relation,” was the only word that exited the reptile’s mouth, he wasn’t very talkative with mammals - or  _ animals _ \- he didn't knew. Not because he was shy -it was a word completely unknown to him - but because he knew they were frightened of him… Not that being as talkative as a tombstone was a great way to warm the atmosphere up…

‘Relation’, a simple word made him recall Judy…

_ Focus. _

“IIIii seeeee… You’ve known Wilde for a long time?” He asked, obviously trying to get a conversation going.

“Five years,” said the reptile, with a voice as cold as Tundratown.

“Right… How did you two met?” Nick was now wondering what kind of bet it was. Delgato trying to get any info out of Dagon was as hard as trying to get some juice from a one year old citrus… And the said citrus was obviously - to Nick only because no one else could understand what the reptile’s gesture meant - trying to figure out why that ball of plush was trying so hard…

“Work.” Whatever Delgato had hoped to get as an answer Nick knew he wouldn't have earned anything else… Talking about your past criminal activity wasn't a good thing to do in a bar surrounded by mammals…

Nick took his phone out and texted Wolford, the white wolf that was at the table Delgato had just left.

Nick: What is this bet about?

Wolford: He has to get Dagon make at least a five word sentence before the end of Grizzoly’s song.

Nick smiled. “Hey, Delgato, fifty-fifty?”

Dagon gave him a weird look but while he wasn't looking Delgato nodded.

“So Delgato, would you like to know more about Dagon’s species?” he asked with a grin.

“Huh? Oh yeah, sure!” The Lion replied, a bit uneasy - asking about another species was rude after all - but motivated by the perspective of earning easy money.

“You sure you do?” asked Dagon. If he had knew how Dagon loved to talk about his species maybe Delgato would’ve said ‘no’ but four words were so close to victory he answered with an affirmative nod, holding his breath.

“Well, to begin with, we Komodo Dragons are some of the biggest reptiles and…” By that time, Delgato had already won his bet twice but he stayed, it was a good occasion to hear more about the dragon and it surely was a good occasion to brag about later.

_ The poor fool doesn’t know where he’s putting his paw, _ Nick laughed internally.

Grizzoly finished his song and earned a round of applause for his “everyday I’m drinking” and the way he had guzzled down his vodka at the end.

_ Glad Dagon didn’t start to do the same, I don’t know how things would have ended…  _ he suppressed a shudder.

Nick looked at the table where Judy had been sitting; the bunny was apparently trying to get the record of the largest hangover earned in the least amount of time judging by the number of glasses around her… Her eyes were red, her ears down behind her head and she was obviously making an honor point of not looking at him.

_ Stop thinking about her, you both made your choice. _

“Wait, what? You’re venomous?” Delgato’s voice cut short to his dazing.

“Yeah, that’s why we Dragons rules Reptilia, even a sea crocodile can’t survive our poison.” Dagon was grinning pridefully.

_ Great, now he’s bragging about how deadly he is in a city where reptiles are barely accepted… In front of a cop… _

By that time, some other officers and even some firefighters had come closer, listening to the reptile talk about his species and his homeland. Nick wondered how long he had been looking at the bunny for him not to notice so many mammals were now around him

Speaking of Judy, Nick turned his head back to her and surprised the bunny who looked away, had she been looking at him or at Dagon he couldn’t tell… He saw her take one more drink and try to talk with the other females… She looked so sad, each time she tried to laugh she ended up making a frown and her ears immediately moved down.

_ Stop looking! You don’t have the right anymore! _

Dagon and Delgato were now arm wrestling with the reptile being obviously winning the fight, not only was he still sober unlike Delgato but reptile’s muscles were different from mammal’s: denser, with more blood vessel running through them, had he wanted Dagon could’ve beat McHorn.

With a grunt Delgato bent and used his weight to give him a small advantage over the dragon but he didn’t move… Instead he smiled, did the same and won. This earned Dagon a great cheer… and a few bucks. 

_ Cops will be cops after all; we can’t live without bets… _

Speaking of cops, he looked back at the other table, where most of the female ones were, along with Judy, except this time the bunny wasn’t there and the whole table was looking at him

_ Or Dagon… _

Suddenly, a few notes from the stage draw his attention. He could’ve recognized the start of the song in any conditions: “Here’s to us” by Harestorm  **(Halestorm)** . He didn’t notice Dagon had stopped talking the exact moment the song had started… Because all his thoughts were focused on the bunny in the middle of the stage. She was wearing a red and pink flannel shirt with blue jeans, the same attire she had worn under the bridge two years ago…

_ Stop it! Don’t think about it, it’s all in the past now, the two of you are nothing more than co-workers! _

His heart froze when Judy started to sing:

_ We could just go home right now _

_ Or maybe we could stick around _

_ For just one more drink, (oh yeah) _

She hadn’t the strength to sing the ‘oh yeah’ on which Lssy Hare would usually smile… instead she seemed to focus on not crying.

_ Get another bottle out _

_ Let’s shoot the shit _

_ Sit back down _

_ For just one more drink, oh yeah _

He was sure Judy had already had too much to drink but  _ he _ could’ve used more right now, so he stole Dagon’s Zubrowka.

_ Here's to us _

_ Here's to love _

_ All the times _

_ That we fucked up _

_ Here's to you _

_ Did she just look at you? Stop! Don’t! Look away from her eyes! _

But he couldn’t…

_ Fill the glass _

_ Cause the last few days _

_ Have kicked my ass _

_ So let’s give em hell _

_ Wish everybody well _

_ Here's to us _

_ Here's to us _

_ There is no US anymore! Stop. looking. at. her! _

_ Stuck it out this far together _

_ Put our dreams through the shredder _

Her dream… to be the first bunny officer, to help mammals, to make the world a better place… His, to spend his life with her, but he couldn’t ask her to sacrifice her dream for his own; Bogo wouldn’t have liked relationship between two officers… And with them being the heroes of Zootopia, they had an image to uphold… They couldn’t be inter… They weren’t allowed...

_ Let’s toast cause things got better _

_ No stupid bunny! Things didn’t go better! GODS DAMN IT WILDE STOP STARING! _

_ and everything could change like that _

_ And all these years go by so fast _

_ But nothing lasts forever _

He would’ve killed for it to last forever but  _ that _ was the problem, he would’ve let a culprit run away if it meant checking on her… He would have done anything for her, let a building full on mammals crumble if he could hold her safe and away from it… And Judy being Judy, she couldn’t accept that.

_ Here's to us _

_ Here's to love _

_ All the times _

_ That we messed up _

_ You didn’t messed up beautiful bunny, I did… Too much. _

_ Here's to you _

_ Fill the glass _

Vodka found its way to his paw, he didn’t noticed where it was coming from, he was totally focused on the doe on stage.

_ How can a rabbit sing a song made by a vixen so well? _

_ Cause the last few nights _

_ Have kicked my ass _

_ What should I say? Those have been the worse of my life! _

_ If they give you hell _

_ Tell em to go fuck themselves _

_ Here's to us _

_ Here's to us _

Judy started to cry, barely keeping up with the song. Her amethyst eyes were firmly locked with his now, not letting him go… And no matter how much it was painful for her, painful for him, he held her gaze, helping her...

_ Here's to all that we kissed _

_ Please don’t… don’t… _

He felt his own eyes watering...

_ And to all that we missed _

_ To the biggest mistakes _

_ There were no mistakes, I loved you! _

_ That we just wouldn’t trade _

_ I would trade anything for you why can’t you understand? _

_ To us breaking up _

_ Without us breaking down _

At this point she  _ had _ broken down. She fell on her knees and started to cry, she let the last sentence out with a sob:

_ To whatever's come our way _

Before she put her head in her paws, definitely crying, the sound of her sobs being heard through the mic.

He felt something slap the back on his head; he saw a scaled paw with claws and followed it to the face of its owner. Dagon was looking at him with a grin, “Go get your girl, idiot…”

_ Ten seconds, that’s the time between the verse and chorus… I have to do something! _

He stepped onto the stage and kneeled next to his bunny...  _ His bunny… six seconds… _

He put his right paw on her head and slowly caressed her ears the way she loved. She looked at him and what  _ he _ saw in  _ her  _ eyes,  _ those beautiful eyes _ , scared him… He saw fear, hope, longing… and didn’t know how to answer her.  _ Three seconds…  _ He had to take a decision… He leaned down…  _ Two seconds… _

_ SHE _ crossed the gap between them,  _ SHE  _ made their lips met,  _ SHE _ gave herself to him, in front of most of the precinct - and a good number of firefighters -  _ SHE  _ probably sacrificed her dream for  _ HIM _ .

When the kiss broke he leaned back in, his lips parting at the same time as hers, his tongue invading her mouth when she tried - with even more passion than him - to do the same despite her tongue being far smaller. He did not care about the consequences, he was back with her, he was back to where he belonged…

Neither of them noticed a full chorus had passed but when he did Nick smiled, took the mic from Judy’s paw and helped her stand.

_ There is still a chorus left after all. _

He started to sing,

_ Here's to us _

_ Here's to love _

He was looking at her and only her, the world could’ve have collapsed and he wouldn’t have minded… and neither did she obviously when she nuzzled herself in his neck, and continued to sing with him, tears of joy flowing from her eyes this time.

_ All the times _

_ That we messed up _

_ Here's to you _

She took a step back and he seized the occasion to cup her cheek with his paw and caress her. She looked at him right in the eyes with disbelief, he was crying too now, crying for how stupid he had been, crying for all the tears he had held back after their break up, crying of joy too, crying for her, him and  _ them... _

_ Fill the glass _

She had, she had filled the broken glass that was his heart, she had filled it with her love, her joy, with everything that had made her so perfect since the first day and that was making him better and better as the days passed.

_ Cause the last few days _

_ Have kicked my ass _

_ So let's give em hell _

_ He  _ would give hell to anyone who would try to put themselves between his bunny and him now; she was back in his life and  _ nothing _ would snatch her out of it again, not even him.

_ Wish everybody well _

_ Wish US well, whatever the hell happens, starting now, I’ll face it head on. _

_ Here's to us _

_ Here's to us _

_ Here's to us _

_ Here's to us... _

The first roar was from Dagon - though it could have been laughter or... or anything as long as it meant he was happy - but soon enough, everyone did the same. They earned the best round of applause he had ever heard, nothing could’ve compared to such a sound, their friends and coworkers supported them!

Dagon had been right, they had been stupid to break up, the dragon was a pain in the ass sometimes and he sure wasn’t subtle but if someone wanted the job done? He was the male.

Said male moved to the stage, and stood in front of it with a wide grin. Judy closed in, even on the stage she wasn’t much higher than him. He raised a paw as large as a shovel and put it on her head, patting her lightly.

“Thank you,” she said. This earned her a strong chuckle from the reptile.

“Just don’t make me go through this again okay?” he replied. “I’m a hunter, not a matchmaker.” And without waiting for her answer he turned away.

The reptile walked to Delgato and waved his paw in a ‘give me’ way. Nick’s eyes met the Lion’s one and he nodded his agreement, the money had been made on his friend after all and if Dagon was a one tracked mind kind of animal he wasn’t stupid - despite always making sure mammals underestimated him - and had noticed there was a bet on him probably sooner than he had let it slip…

_ And I should stop making excuses, he deserves at least ten times this money… _

He put a finger under Judy’s chin and lifted her head into one more kiss, now that they had crossed the line he intended to make it up to her for the week of sadness and solitude they had inflicted each other…

Sometimes you had to give up a dream to find a better one...

.

.

Dagon exited the 10-7 right after taking his money from Delgato, the lion was fun, the cops were fun, but the funniest thing? He wouldn’t have guessed one year back that he would’ve became a shipper. Life had its way sometimes…

He sighed - a rare sight from a cold blooded animal - maybe it was time for him to find himself a mate of his own? But once again being in a town full of mammals… At least, a one night stand could be great right now thought...

“Hey, um, Sir?” a female voice came from behind.

He turned around to see the huge tigress from the ZPD. He knew she was Judy’s closest friend since they had to work together while Nick had been sick… He tasted the air,  _ some kind of unease, some fear? Expectation?  _ Hard to tell, he didn’t know this taste…

“Thank for them, we guessed there was something between them and it became even more flagrant when they started to act cold to each other but we… I mean... It has been a kick in the ass for us too so… thank you... a lot,” the female said.

“Dagon,” he answered while lifting his paw.

“Fangmeyer.” She replied with a smile and shaking his paw.

“I’ll be sure to remember it.” He gave her a smile of his own and let go of her paw. While doing so he dragged his claws on the palm of her padded paw, caressing even the fingers, and turned away.

He wondered if she had understand what it meant for a species with so little tactile as his own to do such a thing, he darted his tongue out of his mouth one more time and smiled wider.

_ She does... _

**Author's Note:**

> And… Well that took me three hours to write this down… In one go… without stopping. And I’m quite proud of myself! I love to ask myself what animal would my favorites singers be in Zootopia… I think obviously Powerwolf would be wolves but I had a hard time or Halestorm. I mean, the put is obvious Hale/Hare but the girl has red hairs! So I made my mind up: a vixen that goes by the name of Hare XD  
> You can expect more of those; I have a small idea on what song I want Nick to sing… And Dagon too XD
> 
> Now I’m sure I’m forgetting something… Oh yeah! Here’s to you women of the world! Stay the way you are, you are perfect! Happy women’s day! (Don’t think about deadpool movie, don’t think about deadpool movie, don’t think…)
> 
> Finally I would (ONCE MORE) like to thank Gamer4COD a lot for editing this fic. The guy is awesome.  
> Alright, enough fluff, we have villages to burn and drugs to take, back to work! Come on G4COD! 
> 
> G4COD: Beer for my mares and whiskey for my wolf pack! Also, if you ask nicely, Dagon may upload the TCC sex scene he used to prank me! It's really deranged, like me! Now to mount my marefriend and ride her into battle and more! For loot, pillaging and all the other things the WildeHopps Navy doesn't stand for! 
> 
> Don’t talk about that! they may really ask for it!


End file.
